


Новый Хувер

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [4]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: Уползти Хувера! Срочно уползти!!!
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Новый Хувер

**Author's Note:**

> По концу третьего - началу четвертого сезона сериала.

Выйдя на смотровую площадку на стене Масады, Физерстоун увидела там герра Старра в компании дымящегося Хувера, который скорчился на каменном полу, понемногу обугливаясь и уже без сознания. Без шляпы-зонтика, защищавшей вампира-граалевца от солнца, Хувер на глазах превращался в пережаренный стейк.

Иисусе и Мария. Физерстоун тоже не думала, что Хувер это всерьез... Ну, насчет клыков и крови.

— Нам теперь понадобится новый Хувер, — безэмоционально резюмировал герр Старр.

Не было сомнений — шляпу с Хувера сорвал он. В итоге вышло то, что вышло. Боссу, конечно, всегда виднее, но...

— Я этим займусь, — сказала Физерстоун. — Однако, — добавила она, — согласитесь, сэр, это будет не очень просто.

Герр Старр посмотрел своим фирменным взглядом «да что вы, идиоты, опять ни с чем сами справиться не способны» сначала на нее, потом на Хувера — и испустил чуть слышный страдальческий вздох, возведя горе очи... Вернее, единственный зрячий глаз.

— Накрой его чем-нибудь, что ли, — с отвращением сказал он.

— Есть, сэр, — кивнула Физерстоун, спешно снимая пиджак, чтобы накрыть им тлеющего напарника. — А ну, вы двое, помогите мне, не стойте столбами! — гаркнула она на двух офицеров, что стояли к Хуверу ближе всего. — Его нужно отнести в место потемнее, ясно? И раздобудьте крови.

— Бе-личь-ей, — прохрипел Хувер, придя в себя, когда его поднимали, чтобы унести с солнца. — Хо-ро-шо для регене... Регенерации. И мороженого! Ради всего святого... — едва договорив, он отрубился снова.

«За что мне это», — успел он подумать перед тем, как отключиться. То же самое подумали в эту же секунду Физерстоун и герр Старр.

Временами сотрудники Грааля достигали безупречной командной солидарности и взаимопонимания.

***

— Я уже почти в порядке, — заверял Хувер Физерстоун позднее. — Могу сегодня же выйти на работу. Я уверял босса, что мои... новые особенности не будут сказываться на выполнении обязанностей.

— У тебя больничный. Рот открой, — Физерстоун, сидящая у него на кровати, отправила Хуверу в рот очередную ложку пломбира с кровью вместо сиропа; ей такие нежности явно не прибавляли в жизни счастья, но руки у Хувера здорово обгорели и есть самому было неудобно.

— Самый лучший соцпакет, я помню, — кивнул Хувер. — Медицинская страховка и обслуживание по высшему классу... Слушай, а это точно беличья кровь? А то мне, признаться, и белок-то жалко, а если на меня еще и людей тратят...

— Это твоего дружка, Кэссиди, — созналась Физерстоун.

— Что-что-о-о?!

— Ты от этого быстрее регенерируешь! — развела руками Физерстоун. — Будешь возражать?

— Нет, то есть да, то есть... Но это же каннибализм! Вампиру — пить вампирскую кровь! Я же не Эккариус, в конце-то концов!.. И что с Кэссиди?

— Он в тюрьме, здесь, в Масаде, и с ним работает Фрэнки Тоскани. Фрэнки опробует на нем новые виды пыток, это отходы производства...

— Ну, знаешь ли, — Хувер возмущенно откинул одеяло и встал. — Кэссиди спас мне жизнь. Это нечестно, что над ним издеваются!

— Он спас тебе жизнь — ты вернул ему долг в виде того зонтика, помнишь? В противном случае мы бы имели кучку хорошо прожаренного мяса вместо приятеля Кастера, или чем там вы, вампиры, становитесь на солнце. Вы с Кэссиди в расчете. Молодец, что доставил его в Масаду. Ты полезный сотрудник, Хувер. Я должна признать это. Очень жаль, что после смерти окажешься в аду.

— Но я же работаю во имя защиты Божьего Семейства!

— Ты теперь нечисть, так что ты ведь не думаешь, что твоя проклятая душа будет спасена? Почти восхищаюсь бессмысленностью твоего тупого подвига.

— Поверить не могу, — покачал головой Хувер. — Неужто и правда надо бы сваливать?

— Что-что ты сказал?

— Ничего. Хочу повидать Кэссиди. И помоги с этими бинтами, ради Бога.

— Не поминай имя Господне всуе! — возмутилась Физерстоун, разматывая ему руки. — От тебя это теперь звучит совсем как какое-то извращение.

Кэссиди Хувер застал вернувшимся с очередного свидания в компании Фрэнки: на дне каменного колодца, в цепях, окровавленного и явно заебанного в край во всех смыслах. Кэссиди лежал на полу, смотрел вверх и негромко хрипло напевал «Молли Малоун». Когда Хувер вошел, несмотря на скрип и грохот тяжелой тюремной двери, Кэссиди не обратил на него никакого внимания.

Хувер нерешительно кашлянул в кулак.

— «...Но злая горячка спалила гордячку, ничто не спасло нашу Молли Малоун», — невозмутимо продолжил Кэссиди.

Допев куплет, замолчал, впрочем, громыхнув кандалами, скрестил на груди руки.

— Ну чего же ты замолчал, друг, я уже привык, приятно отвлекает, знаешь ли! — подал сверху голос подвешенный на цепях плененный ангел. — О, гости, смотри ж ты...

— Я извиниться пришел, — сказал Хувер. — Как твои дела, Кэсс?

Кэссиди косо глянул на него, но ничего не ответил.

— Прости, я правда не хотел, чтобы все так получилось.

— Но вышло что вышло, да? — буркнул Кэссиди. — Охуительный соцпакет, я помню.

— Самый лучший. И потом, наша миссия...

— Да понял я, — поморщился Кэссиди. — Проехали.

— Правда проехали? — не поверил Хувер.

— Ага.

— Слушай... Так ведь нельзя. Может, тебе бежать помочь? — Хувер сам не поверил, что сказал это.

— Проехали — значит вообще проехали. Адьос, ариведерчи, о’рэвуар — компренде? — Кэссиди сел на полу, чуть поморщившись, подтянул к подбородку колени, краснеющие кровавой кашей сквозь дыры на джинсах. — В покое меня оставь, усек? Не хочу я бежать никуда.

— Кэсс...

— Не хочу, ясно? Некуда бежать, незачем. Все в гребаном мире мудозвоны, и я сам — тоже. Мудозвон номер один, чемпион на этом блядском конкурсе. Так что иди, пожалуйста, лесом, выгуляй свою новую вампирскую суть, только крем от загара не забудь... Ой, — Кэссиди спохватился. — Это не расизм, ну, ты понял.

— SPF 50+, — кивнул Хувер. — Я помню, ты меня учил.

Кэссиди улыбнулся уголком губ — на секунду, не дольше.

Едва выйдя из камеры, Хувер набрал на смартфоне — новом и черном вместо граалевского белого стандартного, на корпусе стикеры с летучими мышками — номер Джесси Кастера. Нетерпеливо выслушал гудки.

— Алло, проповедник? Это Хувер. Да, он самый. Слушай, забери своего друга, ну, который вампир, я скажу координаты... То есть как ты уже был тут?! Что я еще пропустил?! То есть как он не пошел? Да, он и мне сказал, что не хочет. Ага. Да. Блять — прости, Господи, — да, надо попробовать еще разок. Силой, если надо! Ты его лучший друг, все еще, Кэссиди сам мне говорил, и я один не справлюсь!.. Ну наконец-то. Спасибо, жду.

***

Матерящегося Кэссиди запихали в багажник авто Тюлип, чтобы не выяснять отношения по дороге. Малость покусанного и помятого в процессе ангела решили отпустить. Вернее, он сам решил отпуститься — прямо в знойное пустынное небо с ликующим воплем и на покоцанных, но все еще рабочих крыльях. Неслабых таких, кстати. Пришиб попутно пару пулеметчиков Грааля — спасибо ему за это.

Хувер разместился на заднем сиденье, надвинув пониже капюшон спасительной черной худи и бухнув рядом с собой сумку, набитую вещами в дорогу и тюбиками солнцезащитного крема. Белых костюмов и красных галстуков среди его багажа не было.

— А я говорил — нам нужен новый Хувер, — процедил герр Старр, глядя вслед удаляющемуся на всех скоростях фиолетовому шевроле. — Всем пилотам, — сказал он в рацию, — готовим ядерный удар.

На самом деле они оба с Физерстоун в глубине души понимали: вряд ли это поможет.


End file.
